Avengers Drabble
by Spontaneous Me
Summary: Just a couple drabbles about the Avengers. Yeah, no DUH-title says it all. Although this may not be anything spectacular, please R&R. :D


**A/N: This is in response to a Drabble Challenge I found on . I listened to seven songs and I wrote my drabbles based on those songs. I had fun writing, and I hope you have fun reading!**

LADY ANTEBELLUM: NEED YOU NOW

It's a sunny day in New York City. It's a fresh change from the constant rain clouds that have been hovering over the city for weeks. At least the weather is one thing that hasn't changed much in the seventy years that Steve has been frozen.

Yellow cabs are blocking the street while crowds of people weave their way between them. A small group of teenagers eat their lunch on the stone steps leading to the tiny park, listening to a man play his saxophone. All in all, it's a beautiful day.

For pouting.

Steve knows he should be hanging with the rest of the team right now, but he can't seem to pull himself away from his reminiscing. He misses Peggy, nobody could deny it. Some days where better than others, but today hurts especially. He sighs. He remembers her brown hair, the way she never stopped trying to dance with him (and how he always declined), but his most painful memory: They were driving at top speed down the runway, he was climbing onto the top of the car and getting ready to leap onto the plane, then she pulls him down and kisses him. For what seems like an eternity he doesn't register anything else, except that he feels like he could melt right through the floorboards.

Steve chuckles as he recalls General Phillips remark to his idiotic stare: "I ain't kissing you."

He glances at the picture of Peggy still in his compass. He misses her. A lot.

CARRIE UNDERWOOD: QUITTER

Natasha grins as Clint nurses his injured pride like a six-year-old would a stubbed toe. He could be arrogant sometimes, but then nobody would like it when they became the target for Tony's teasing. As he pouted in the corner she couldn't help but think back to the times when she ran away from love.

Then she had met Clint. He wasn't her idea of a prince charming at first, but the more she knew him the more she fell. Now, she couldn't imagine life without him, and she was determined to keep it that way.

Yanking herself out of her reverie, she pulls Clint close. "Don't worry Clint," she says "You'll always be my man."

Clint smiles and kisses her, much to Tony's chagrin.

HOT CHELLE RAY: TONIGHT, TONIGHT

Laughter echoed throughout the top floor of the Stark tower. Cheers, mingled with groans of defeat followed shortly. Popcorn littered the floor of Tony's rec room, soda cans and beer bottles cluttered the table and barely leaving room for the stack of half-filled pizza boxes. But nobody paid attention to the mess that surrounded them. Every last person was glued to the eighty-five inch, flat screen TV which showed men in colorful uniforms tackling each other for the ultimate prize. The world might be ending today, but it was Super-bowl Sunday and not even the Avengers where going to miss out.

RIHANNA: WE FOUND LOVE

Tony couldn't believe it when Thor got addicted to Rihanna. No S.H.I.E.L.D agent could pass by his quarters without hearing We Found Love blasting through the speakers and Thor belting it out for all he was worth. Well, Tony thought, It could be worse. Thor could be addicted to Lady Gaga. . .

Thor stuck his head out the door, a puzzled look on his face. "Tony Howardson?" he called.

"Yep,"

"What is this. . .Edge of Glory?"

*Face-palm*

KELLY CLARKSON: CAN'T WIN

Bruce had tried to be a help. Really, he did. Even with the Hulk lurking in the back of his consciousness he had hidden himself away, helping African natives as a simple doctor, experimenting with penicillin and other drugs, researching. . .but no matter how much good he did, no matter how deep he hid himself, people would always know that Bruce Banner was the Hulk.

He couldn't win-and he had given up trying. Now he just tried to ignore the stares as he walked down the street. People called him a menace even when he had saved lives. He couldn't win even if he already had.

MAROON 5: PAYPHONE

where have the times gone

baby it's all wrong

where are the plans we made for two

Peggy couldn't stop watching the news. Ever since a reporter showed the shaky video of Captain America, she couldn't help but cry. Even if she couldn't see his face she knew it was Steve. The way he walked, fought, leaped out of buildings reminded her of those few years they had together. It was an overwhelming sense of deja-vu and she couldn't handle it.

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this. . .

NICKELBACK: WHEN WE STAND TOGETHER

Loki was a monster. When the crowd finally knelt to his bellowing cry, he smiled.

"Isn't this this better?" he asked. "Is this not your natural state?"

He strolled through the crowd, only stopping once to stroke the chin of a beautiful girl.

She looked up but she didn't meet his gaze. Tears of terror streamed down her face, marring the makeup that was so carefully applied.

Through it all, an old man watched as Loki tormented his captives. He had seen this once before. A man stormed into Germany, forcing people to join his cause, killing those who didn't. He knew what would happen. He looked around, seeing all these young people who had never known a time like his, and he made up his mind. It may be only a small act of defiance, but maybe he could encourage others to stand. Slowly he got to his feet.

"I will never kneel to a man like you." he said, his voice halting Loki's rant.

The crowd gasped in confusion.

Loki whirled on the man who defied his will. He was puzzled. What could this old man gain by disobeying the natural order? "But there are never men like me." he said.

The old man shook his head. "There are always men like you."

Loki frowned, he had had enough, and pointed his golden scepter at him. "Midgardians, let me show you what happens to those who are fools."

The crowd stared at the old man in horror, some of them hiding their faces, but a few held a strange light in their eyes, and the he knew his act was not in vain. The old man stood straighter—he knew his time was up—he wasn't afraid. He drew what he assumed was his last breath and waited for the death blow. It never came, for Loki was struck down in with a streak of red, white and blue. . .

**MORE AUTHORS NOTES:**

**1. Poor Steve. I've always felt so bad for him, so I gave him his own little song-challenge-thingie-whatever-you-call-it. Yeah, that's a nice vote of confidence right there. . . .**

**2. Okay, I know this is probably inaccurate and complete fluff, but I couldn't help myself. My family was watching Shirley Temple while I hid in my room with my creative writing genius. Maybe some of the Curly Top fluffy sap rubbed off on me. OH NOES!**

**3. My favorite! 'Nuff said.**

**4. This was actually one of the hardest ones I had to write. The song was almost halfway through when I got the brilliant idea for Thor. I'm afraid I can't do the whole Asgardian/Viking-thee-and-thou demeanor. I thought about doing a "Have at thee, Lady of the Gagas!" but. . .no. ;)**

**5. Yeah, not too happy with this one. But I thought this song would apply to Bruce, he's obviously struggling with it. I mean, everyone else is a hero, and he's. . .like, well. . . the Hulk. He can't win, poor guy.**

**6. So sorry for the shortness. I thought about doing another Steve angst piece, but I thought that would just be a repeat of the first. Then Peggy came into mind, and viola!**

**7. I know, I know, really sloppy. But, on a side note, NO! I'm not gonna tell you what happens next! If you already know, great! If you don't then just go watch the movie. Shame on you for thinking you could get spoilers. . . MWUAHAHAAA.**

**Spontaneous Me is out, peace.**


End file.
